The Defective Hero
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: The four cardinal heroes have been summoned, but what if there was another summoned. One who wields a most unusual weapon and thought to be useless from the start by most. Though Ryu will show prove them wrong as he faces the waves. OCXHarem and bashing to most heroes except Naofumi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Evening**_

Standing in the pouring rain was a 19-year-old guy with short silver hair that was matted by the rain and green eyes that could bore into ones soul. His name is Ryu Xerxes.

Ryu wore a black jacket over a red shirt and black jogging pants, who at the moment was looking at the sky glaring at it as he fell to his knees with multiple bullet wounds.

'If I somehow live, I will live for my owe interest and not others.' Ryu thought before darkness started to encompass his vision as he hit the ground only to feel himself freefalling.

Ryu's eyes opened quickly as he started to feel better before finding something in his hand.

Looking down he found himself holding a weird looking white umbrella with red stripes before looking down at his body and feeling that the wounds were gone.

Taking his eyes away from his body he saw four other guys looking as lost as he was, and a group of people dressed in robes looking at them.

'It looks I've been given a chance to live.' Ryu thought.

"Great heroes, please help save our world!" Pleaded a robed man

"What!" Shouted all of the guys shocked.

"I am sure you all are shocked at your current predicament, but through the use of an ancient spell, we were able to summon you brave heroes here." Said the robed man.

"What is happening in your world that needs our help?" Ryu asked.

"Large numbers of demons plague our country Melromarc coming from a dimensional crack. Our country's knights and adventures were barely able to defeat the first wave of demons which brought severe casualties." The robed man answered looking at Ryu and his umbrella with an odd expression.

"Now if you will, I will take you to see the king." The man said.

Ryu nodded as he and the other started following the robed man. Looking outside Ryu couldn't help but feel something off as they got closer to the throne room.

As they walked it gave Ryu time to think, 'This feels like I've been shoved into a game, but if I die will I respawn or truly die?' Ryu questioned to himself before they made it into the throne room.

"So these are the ancient heroes?" The spoke an old man sitting on a throne.

"I am king Aultcray, 32nd ruler of Melromarc. Heroes, names yourselves if you will." Spoke the king.

The sword wielder with black hair and blue eyes moved forward, "Amaki Ren, 16-years-old, high schooler." He said.

Next the spear wielder, who in Ryu's opinion came off as arrogant. "I am Kitamura Motoyasu, 21 and a college student." He said.

"I believe I'm next. Kwasumi Itsuki, 17-years-old and a high schooler." Said the boy with light green hair and green eyes.

"My name is Iwatani Naofumi. I'm 20 and a college student." Said the young man with black hair and green eyes.

No one seemed to notice the quick flash of anger in the king's eyes before it vanished except for Ryu before he stepped forward.

"I'm Xerxes Ryu, 19-years-old and college student." Ryu said noticing the king look down at him the moment he saw the umbrella..

"I suppose I owe you an explanation for bringing you here." The king said only for the five guys to shake their heads.

"It isn't needed, we were given an explanation after we were summoned." Ren said.

"We had underestimated the waves and paid the price with the lives of many soldiers. After seeing the devastation it called, we knew that only the four cardinal heroes could counter them." The king said.

"What do you mean by four cardinal heroes when there are five of us?" Ryu asked.

"We only intended to summon the sword, spear, bow, and shield hero, but somehow you were brought as well though I don't know what you are supposed to be." The king answered.

The others looked at Ryu and couldn't help but wonder as well, "Hey, did you bring the umbrella with you when they brought us here?" Asked Motoyasu.

Ryu shook his head, "Nope, I found this umbrella on me the moment we were summoned just like you found that spear in your hand."

"This world must have screwed with you because you're not going to do anything with an umbrella." Motoyasu replied laughing at him causing Ryu to glare at him before looking back at the king.

"We got the gist of it now, but surely you didn't believe that summoning us that we would save you for free." Ren said.

"Of course, once you have repelled all the waves, you all will be rewarded handsomely." Said a man standing beside the king.

"I'm willing to help but doesn't mean I have to obey you." Ryu said as the others said their piece.

"How do you plan to help with an umbrella?" Ren questioned.

"I don't know but there is probably something special about it." Ryu replied as Ren just scoffed and looked away.

"Then I trust we have an agreement, and now you should all check your statuses." The king said.

"What's a status?" Naofumi asked.

"I believe it to be the icon at the corner of your vision." Ryu said.

Ren nodded, "All you must do is focus on it."

Ryu looked at his status and couldn't help but be surprised at how much this was like a game.

"What is this?" Naofumi asked.

"Status magic is an ability exclusive to heroes." A man answered.

"Now you all must leave on an adventure to grow stronger and upgrade your legendary weapons." The king said.

"Can't we just use other weapons until these are useable?" Motoyasu asked.

"We can figure that out along the way, but first we have to train and level up." Ren said with the others agreeing.

"Then if we all form a party- "Naofumi started only to be interrupted.

"Heroes, you will each recruit and adventure separately for the reason it said that the legendary weapons repel one another and if you work together it will hinder your development." The man said.

"The sun begins to set, rest so you may journey tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll gather the best of the best to join your parties." The king said.

"If you will we have rooms prepared for you." Said a woman as the heroes followed her, but not before looking back at the king with a narrowed gaze.

After the heroes were all shown their rooms, they decided to meet up in Naofumi's room and discuss things.

"Isn't this kind of like a game?" Naofumi said.

"It is a game; it is exactly like emerald online." Motoyasu said before Ryu tunes out there conversation as he looked at his umbrella.

After hearing random things come out of their mouths Ryu stepped forward, "We all come from different versions of Japan. You all should have figured it out after hearing a different name being on the thousand yen." He said.

"I thought we might just be from different eras." Motoyasu said.

Naofumi shook his head, "Instead we each come from parallel worlds and each of you played games similar to this world. Why am I the only one unfamiliar with this stuff?"

"Your world is probably just more different from ours." Ryu said.

"That or it may be because you're the shield hero. Though I would think it would be the same for someone wielding an umbrella." Itsuki stated with Ren and Motoyasu agreeing.

"What do you mean, is there something wrong with the shield?" Naofumi asked.

"I'll give you the basics about the shield. No one plays it for long and has no high-level players and I never heard someone wielding an umbrella as a weapon." Motoyasu said crushing Naofumi's spirit.

"How about your worlds?" Naofumi asked looking at Ren and Itsuki, who gave him basically the same answer.

"What about you Ryu?" Naofumi asked desperate.

Ryu closed his eyes, "The shield is a class for those who are willing to put in the work. They have to work harder than everyone else to level up, but it is worth it with the abilities that a shield could have. For example there was a shield with the ability to absorb other weapons and use them and still be considered a shield." He stated bringing hope to Naofumi.

Looking outside Ryu couldn't help but get a bad feeling before he went to rest for his journey.

_**Morning**_

After getting a good rest the heroes were guided to the throne room before they began their journey.

Entering the throne room, Ryu saw a group of warriors lined up in front of the king.

"We have gathered brave warriors that will journey with you and fight the waves by your side. Now our champions, time to begin your journey!" The king said as the warriors walked forward and chose their hero.

After the warriors had chosen Ryu was a little surprised that no one choose him, 'It may have to do with me wielding an umbrella for a weapon.' He thought before shrugging, 'I can find someone on my journey.' Ryu thought paying little attention on how Naofumi hadn't gotten chosen as well.

"Word had spread of how the shield hero is ignorant of this world, while the legend says that heroes come here with understanding of our land. Also no one is willing to join a person wielding something so mediocre" The king stated looking at Ryu and Naofumi.

"Maybe someone was ease dropping on our conversation last night." Motoyasu whispered.

"Even still, I would think there would be a kind warrior wanting to have the honor of getting to teach one of the four cardinal heroes and about this world." Ryu stated with his arms crossed as he looked at the warriors who all looked at him like he was insignificant.

"What about you Ryu? Aren't you worried you didn't get any party members?" Naofumi asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just find a party member on my journey." Ryu stated before a beautiful red-haired girl with green eyes offered to join Naofumi's party.

"Now that that is settled, every month we shall provide each hero with the funds they may require and for this time Naofumi and Ryu's payment will be higher than the others to compensate for the lack of party members." The king said as they were handed money.

Ryu was given 1000 silver coins while Naofumi got 800 and the others 600.

"Go and use this to purchase equipment needed to go on your journey." The king said as all the heroes then left.

Not wasting any time Ryu found himself at the armory shop after asking for directions, which was hard to get with the people scoffing at him and leaving when he got to them to ask for directions.

Entering the shop Ryu found himself looking at a tall man with a scar on his head.

"Well if it isn't the odd umbrella hero." Said the man.

"First time I heard that, I came here for armor since I'm not allowed to wield any other weapon besides this one." Ryu said.

"Yeah the shield hero was here a few minutes ago and tried to hold a sword only for it to fly out of his hand." The man said.

"Thanks for the info, so can you tell me anything about this umbrella?" Ryu asked as he grabbed a black cloak on display.

"I'm sorry but I didn't even think you could use an umbrella as a weapon." The man replied.

"I would think something went wrong with the summoning." He said.

"Maybe, but I guess I'll have to see how to fight using it." Ryu said with the man nodding.

"For all we know it could be an overpowered weapon.." He replied making Ryu chuckle.

"Thanks for the laugh, so how much for the cloak?" Ryu asked.

"Are you sure? Leather armor is stronger, and the cloak doesn't really look like it would with wielding an umbrella" He stated..

"I'm sure, and I can always get a stronger one made, and I don't want armor wearing me down, at least not right now. Also what is supposed to fit with an umbrella wielder?" Ryu asked as he paid 10 silver coins for the cloak.

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders Ryu left the shop and went towards the fields where he could level up.

Walking onto the field Ryu was surprised as he was attacked by an orange balloon before holding up the umbrella and thrusting it forward.

Ryu was surprised when the orange balloon instantly popped in front of him, "I guess this is how it is supposed to be used." He said before seeing dozens of balloons surrounding him.

As he popped the weak monsters to pieces Ryu couldn't help but think that he probably got the umbrella because of a mistake in the summoning.

'I mean seriously an umbrella for a weapon, why not a sword.' Ryu thought as he unconsciously slashed through the orange balloons, not noticing that the umbrella had transformed into twin swords.

'Though I wonder what ability this thing might have, I hope it is better than that Motoyasu idiot and his spear.' He thought not noticing that his umbrella then transformed into a lance as he ran it though three balloons.

After shaking his head at such thoughts he was surprised that all the monsters were destroyed, and he was at level 5 before looking at his weapon and saw it in its lance form.

'What in the world happened to the umbrella!?' Ryu thought looking at it before it changed back to its umbrella form.

"Does it change based on my thoughts." He questioned before thinking of it as a sword before he found himself holding two swords in his hands.

"Alright, this is cool. So does it have a shield form?" Ryu questioned before the swords merged and the umbrella opened acting as a shield.

"All that is left is bow form." Ryu stated before frowning when the umbrella didn't transform.

'I guess you can't have everything.' Ryu thought before rubbing his chest as he thought about how he was gun downed and brought to this world.

Looking down at his umbrella, Ryu was shocked when he found it had transformed into a Gatling gun.

"This umbrella is amazing!" Ryu shouted as he started fighting the orange balloons using the umbrella's different forms.

After getting enough practice in and looking at the sky Ryu saw the sun setting and decided to stay at an inn before he looked at his status and saw he had leveled up.

'Looks like I got in some good progress.' Ryu thought as he walked to an inn.

After finding an inn and paying for a room, Ryu couldn't help but feel something wasn't right before he fell asleep.

A few hours later Ryu suddenly woke up as he heard his door rattle like someone was trying to get in.

Standing up with umbrella in hand Ryu knocked the butt of his umbrella on the door and wasn't surprised when the door stopped rattling and the sound of footsteps got farther away.

Going back to bed Ryu slept as tomorrow he would leave for his journey.

_**Morning**_

Ryu squeezed his eyes shut as he was awoken to the sound of banging on his door.

'This person had better have a good reason for waking me up.' Ryu thought as he opened the door and was surprised to see almost a dozen soldiers there.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked with a glare still mad at being woken up.

"The king has summoned you." The soldier replied scoffing at Ryu.

"I thought I told the king I wasn't going to obey him like some dog, but fine lets go. Though should you piss me off again." Ryu said leaving the threat hanging causing the soldiers to laughed as they started walking to the castle.

Looking over Ryu saw Naofumi beside him looking confused as they walked.

Walking into the throne room the soldiers threw Naofumi to the floor. They looked at Ryu only for him to grab a spear and break it against his knee as he glared at them.

"What's going on?" Naofumi asked still confused.

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he watched Naofumi call out to Myne only for her to hide behind Motoyasu.

"King, I had my money and equipment stolen from me while I was asleep." Naofumi said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryu asked.

"Quiet you scumbags!" The king shouted at the two causing Ryu to glare at the man.

"Myne, could you testify for us once more for us on what happened last night?" The king asked.

"T-the shield hero came into my room drunk and pinned me down and said, 'the night is young.' The defective hero then came in and tore my clothes off. I was able to escape and ran to sir Motoyasu for help." Myne said.

Naofumi couldn't help but be shocked while Ryu only scoffed.

"I would've cut you two down if Myne hadn't told me to wait and call the knights." Motoyasu said.

"To think the shield and defective hero would commit such a grave sin after all we've done to help you." The king said.

"To attempt to sexually assault a woman in Melromarc the punishment is death." Stated a man.

"But you won't since we are heroes, will you? After all five is better than three against the wave." Ryu stated calmly pissing the king off.

"Even though you are defective we need all the help in fighting the wave and that is why you won't be executed!" The king shouted at him.

While Naofumi tried to plead is innocence Ryu just looked at the other heroes and shook his head.

"You three are truly idiots as to completely believe the words of strangers and that we were framed to give us a bad reputation." Ryu said.

"And why would they do such a thing?" Ren asked.

" Figure it out yourself." Ryu said as he gripped his umbrella as the soldiers got too close with their spears. "Try and see what happens."

"Like the defective hero could do anything against us." One of the soldiers mocked.

"Why aren't you trying to prove yourself innocent?" Naofumi asked Ryu.

"Because I know I'm innocent and that's all that matters, not the words of those who believe her lies." Ryu answered.

After hearing how they could only be sent back to their world after all the waves were taken care of Ryu decided he had enough.

"For your punishment defective hero, you are to give up the cloak and the money that was given to you and start from scratch." The king stated.

Before the soldiers could get closer to take the money and cloak from him Ryu swung his umbrella and knocked all the soldiers away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Motoyasu questioned.

"I don't need to waste my time on deluded people like you. You can try and stop me, but you better hope you have a good doctor and to you king, this money was a stipend you give to the heroes each month. So I'm taking what's mine, but if you want to take it, come from that throne and take it from me like a man." Ryu said as he left the throne room enraging the king.

After walking for a while Ryu found himself in the field from yesterday surrounded by dozens and dozens of orange balloons.

"Looks like I'll take my frustration on you." Ryu said as he started to massacre the weak monsters one after the other without a moment's rest.

"Those fools truly believe me to be a rapist and now it is going to be impossible to get party members." Ryu said with gritted teeth as he transformed the umbrella into dual swords and sliced through 4 orange balloons in a single swing.

'Should they ever need my help, they can forget it.' Ryu thought as his swings started to get faster and stronger the more frustrated, he got as the number of orange balloons started to rapidly decrease as his eyes flashed pitch black before returning to normal.

Taking a deep breath Ryu calmed down as he looked around to find the tattered remains of the monsters.

Looking at his status Ryu was a surprised that he had hit level 10 as he started picking up the tattered remains intending on selling them before he left the field.

Making it to the merchant Ryu put the balloon tatters on the table, "How much?" Ryu asked.

"I count fifty, so how about 15 copper for it." The merchant said.

"I heard how these are each worth 1 copper." Ryu said with narrowed eyes.

"You have to know it's just business." The merchant said before he found an umbrella near his throat.

"And you have to know not to piss me off. Now you will pay me double what their worth or I can shave a little off the top." Ryu said calmly.

"And what is that supposed to?" The merchant laughed.

"To kill you." Ryu replied calmly as the umbrella started to draw blood.

The merchant turned white, "Yes I'll do that." He said handing Ryu double before pulling the umbrella away.

"It was great doing business with you." Ryu said walking away.

"Young man I think I can help you with your problem" Called out a voice in an alley causing Ryu to stopped as he walked closer to the voice.

"And what problem would that be?" Ryu questioned as he saw a short interesting man.

"Well your problem on getting party members." He answered.

"So what are you offering?" Ryu asked.

"If you'll follow me, I will show you what I'm offering." Said the man walking away.

"And why would you be willing to help the defective hero?" Ryu questioned.

"Because I have a feeling that you will be an interesting customer in the future." He answered.

'I may as well see if what he has can help me.' Ryu thought as he followed the man to a huge tent.

"Now what are you offering to fix my issues in getting party members?" Ryu asked.

"Well slaves of course. The best thing is they can't lie to you, disobey you, or betray you due to a strong seal-based curse placed on them that can very well take their lives." The man said.

"Show me what you have." Ryu stated making the man smile as talked about the different slaves he had.

"I have monsters, demi-humans, beastmen. "The man said with smile on his face before Ryu stopped at a cage and looked in to see a pale-skinned girl with snow white hair and crimson eyes staring right back at him. She wore a white skin type outfit that had red circles all over

"What about her?" Ryu asked.

"You have some eye; this girl here is a demon that I had caught during the first wave. Though her combat ability is high, her personality is different from what you expect of a demon." The man said.

"How much do you want?" Ryu asked causing the man to grin.

"High combat skills though take into account her dangerous split personality. 600 silver coins." The man said.

Ryu nodded as he paid the man and let the girl out the cage. "What did you mean by dangerous split personality?" He asked.

The man chuckled, "That girl has a split personality that comes up when she finds herself in danger. This other personality is sadistic and powerful and will kill all that get in her way. Though you shouldn't worry, I had a seal placed on her to keep that part of her contained." He said.

"Now if you will, we still have to put the curse on her." The man said as they moved to deeper into the tent.

The man had Ryu drop a little of his blood into a pot before stirring the pot and drew over the seal on the girl's chest as it started to hiss.

"This girl has a high pain tolerance. The slave crest makes it impossible for her to for her defy you in any way." The man said.

Ryu's status bar appeared in from of him saying he had acquired a slave, but also a skill tree popped up with the words 'Demon abilities.'

He looked at the skill tree and saw many different locked abilities before seeing the one that was unlocked, 'Blood Scythe.'

'I guess I am able to gain demon abilities if they are a part of my party. Though I wonder if I can do the same if I defeat a demon.' Ryu thought as he looked at the girl.

"So what is your name?" Ryu asked the girl.

The girl looked at him with a smile on her face that seemed so innocent even though she was a demon, "I'm Shiro and what's your name?" She said.

"The name is Ryu." Ryu said as he nodded to the man who just smiled at him.

"You know where to find me if you want more party members." The man said with a creepy smile as the two left.

"He is going to be an interesting client." The man said, "Now it is time I go see the shield hero." He said walking away into the night.

**Author's Note**

_**I have been watching this anime like no tomorrow and couldn't help but express the idea of a fifth hero.**_

_**If you're wondering what the umbrella looks like then look up Myriad Manifestation Umbrella from The King's Avatar.**_

_**Tell me what you thought in the reviews and ideas about another person to put in Ryu's party.**_

_**MY WRATH WON'T DIE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Morning**_

Ryu groaned as he woke up to a weight on his chest as he opened his eyes and saw Shiro's legs on his chest as she slept on the bed sideways.

After buying her, Ryu found that Shiro had a real love for sweets and a very innocent personality.

'I still have to check her combat ability.' Ryu thought as he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

After putting his cloak over his shoulders Ryu looked at the sleeping Shiro before pulling out a small bag from the inside of his cloak.

Reaching into the bag a pulled out a cookie before it was swiped out of his hand by a very awake Shiro.

"Alright Shiro, I want to see your combat skills, so we'll be going out to fight monsters. If you do well, I'll give you this bag of cookies." Ryu said

"I'm going to do great Ryu and get those cookies and we can eat them together!" Shiro said excitedly as they left the inn.

As they walked through the town Ryu noticed that men were leering at Shiro causing him to glare at them hard enough to make them turn away as they walked past them.

"Are you fine with those clothes Shiro?" Ryu asked.

Shiro turned and looked at Ryu with her head tilted to the side, "Yes, why?"

"Don't you want armor to protect yourself and not something so revealing?" Ryu asked.

Shiro shook her head with a smile, "Nope, I can move better in this." She said as she did a handstand and started walking with Ryu following.

"So what weapon do you use to fight?" Ryu asked.

"I don't use one." Shiro answered as they made it to the field filled with the balloon monsters as one flew towards Shiro only for her to punch it and pop it instantly.

"It looks like we have to find a stronger monster." Ryu said as they walked into the forest beyond the field.

As Shiro walked ahead of Ryu with a smile on her face before she suddenly backflipped as a bear appeared.

Taking a quick look at its stats Ryu saw it was a level 15, 5 levels higher than him before Shiro kicked it in the chin ripping its head from its shoulders shocking Ryu before seeing he went up a level.

'So I gain experience from her kill because she is my companion.' Ryu thought.

"Great job Shiro!" Ryu said before handing her a cookie causing him to chuckle as she cutely munched on it.

Hearing rustling Ryu turned and saw three bears around them growling, "Alright Shiro you take the middle and the one on the left and I'll take the right one." Ryu said.

Not wasting anytime Ryu lifted his umbrella and turned it into its sword form and cut through the bear's leg causing the bear to swipe at him only for Ryu to jump back.

'I guess now is a better time than any to try the 'Blood Scythe' ability.' Ryu thought as he made a cut across his hand before blood spilled and a blade formed from his hand.

Swinging his blood scythe across the bear's face causing it to roar as it lost its vision before it was silenced as Ryu stabbed the blood blade through the bear's skull.

'This world isn't a game, it's real.' Ryu thought as he watched blood spew from the bear's skull.

Looking at the blood blade Ryu willed it to enter his body and was surprised it did as the wound closed as well.

Turning to Shiro Ryu was shocked seeing a bear missing its upper half and the other with a fist-sized whole through its chest while Shiro looked back at him, "What took you so long?" She asked.

Ryu grinned before holding a cookie out for her before she grabbed it as he took one for himself. They both sat down on the ground near a tree and ate their cookies before Ryu went about skinning the bears and burning the corpses.

"Good job Shiro." Ryu said making the girl smile before he stood up.

"Alright, I heard that there is a cave filled with monsters nearby, so we will head there next and if you can beat every monster there, I'll give you the rest of the cookies in this bag." Ryu said bringing stars to the girl's eyes.

"Let's go!" Shiro shouted as she started pulling him towards where she thought the cave was.

"The cave is in the other direction Shiro." Ryu said before she started pulling him in the other directions.

As they moved Ryu heard voices and stopped Shiro.

Peering from behind a tree Ryu saw Naofumi with a light brown-haired girl with violet eyes wearing armor and wielding a dagger with blood over her face.

"It's good to see you Naofumi." Ryu said coming from behind the tree with Shiro.

Naofumi turned around and was surprised to see Ryu and an albino standing beside him wearing a skin-tight outfit.

"Nice to see you too Ryu, and who is the girl?" Naofumi asked.

"A slave that I bought just like yours." Ryu answered as he noticed the dark look in Naofumi's eyes. 'It looks like that fool of a king broke him.'

"Naofumi-sama, who is he?" Raphtalia asked.

"I'm Ryu and this is Shiro. Who are you?" Ryu asked.

"This is Raphtalia. What is Shiro anyway?" Naofumi asked not seeing any animal features to be a demi human.

"I'm a demon." Shiro happily answered shocking Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"How did you get a demon for a slave?" Naofumi asked.

"The slave trader told me that they caught her during the first wave." Ryu answered.

"How is training going?"

"It's going fine, we are about to go level up, but first." Ryu pulled out a bag and handed it to Naofumi.

Naofumi opened it and his eyes widened in surprise as in the bag were silver coins.

"There are 200 silver coins, I thought it be good for you to buy better equipment and level up and it sucked how that bitch stole all your money." Ryu said.

"I don't want to be in debt to anyone." Naofumi said holding the bag to give it back.

"You don't have to pay me back, but if you want pay me back then do so by leveling up and be ready for the wave. Whenever that is." Ryu said walking away with Shiro in tow.

"Why are you helping the king by fighting the waves for him?" Naofumi questioned causing Ryu to stop.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm doing it because it sounds kind of fun. Given time to think, we were summoned to another world to fight demons and that in itself sounds fun. Don't get me wrong I hate the king and the princess and won't move a muscle if they need my help, but reason I'm doing it is to get the chance to raid their treasury." Ryu answered with a smirk before walking away.

After making it to the cave Ryu and Shiro walked in before a giant spider jumped down and hissed at them. "Not even a few steps in." He said getting ready.

Making a cut on the top of his hands a curved scythe made of blood formed as Ryu ran under the spider and cut off two of its legs

He then back flipped as the spider tried to stomp on him before cutting off that leg. "Hey, Shiro want to give me a lift?" Ryu asked.

Nodding happily Shiro threw Ryu high enough to be level with the spider's face as he swung his blood scythes downward cutting its face in half.

'Level doesn't define how strong I am, skill does.' Ryu thought because right before he killed the spider its status said it was a level 23 while he was at level 14 and now level 16.

Landing on the ground Ryu looked around and saw half a dozen wolves surrounding him.

"Shiro, you go ahead of me and beat every monster you see, and I'll follow you when I'm done." Ryu said knowing full well Shiro was strong enough to probably defeat every monster in this cave.

"Alright Ryu, but I want those cookies when you catch up." Shiro said getting a chuckle from Ryu.

"You got it." Ryu said as Shiro left before looking at the wolves levels and saw each of them was either a level 18 or 19.

As if a switch was flipped the wolves pounced causing one to lose its head as Ryu slashed his scythe through its neck. The others nicked his side drawing blood before they jumped back as he swung.

Ryu ran forwards and drew his arms swiftly to the side bisecting two wolves before another two pounced only to be skewered as a blood blade burst forth from where the wolves drew blood.

"And then there was one." Ryu said looking at the wolf as it pounced only to be cut in half vertically before withdrawing his blood scythes.

"That was easy." Ryu said as he skinned the wolves before looking at his status and saw his level jump a few times. "Looks like Shiro is doing fine." He said before walking deeper into the cave.

As he walker deeper Ryu noticed the different monster corpses lying on the ground before ducking as a wooden spear flew over his head.

Looking back he saw 5 goblins snarling at him carrying spears and daggers, "Let's see what you got."

One goblin threw his spear at Ryu's face only for it to be knocked away by his umbrella before transforming it into dual swords and cut the next spear thrown at him in half.

Ryu grunted in pain as he looked back and saw another goblin with a dagger in its hand grinning before it had a sword 5 inches deep in its forehead.

Turning to the goblins in front of him Ryu stabbed one in the gut as it jumped towards him before using his other sword to block a dagger heading towards his stomach and kneed the little bastard in the face.

"Now you are pissing me off." Ryu growled turning his weapon into a Gatling gun, he mowed down the remaining goblins.

Taking anything that could be of value from the goblin's body which was in the end nothing, Ryu started moving even farther into the cave before he came upon the sound of fighting as he found Shiro fighting a huge crimson wolf which was moving like a blur throughout the fight.

Taking a look at its status Ryu was shocked to see it was a level 30 Demon Wolf before looking at Shiro whose suit had a few tears as the wolf batted her away.

'We might have bitten off more than we can chew.' Ryu thought before running over to Shiro only for the wolf to stop him by swinging a paw causing him to cough blood as he hit a wall.

"You alright Shiro?" Ryu asked dislodging himself from the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ryu, "Shiro said happily.

"That's good." Ryu said as he got ready as he gripped the dual swords in his hands "Then let's go wild! "He shouted as he ran towards the wolf and cut its Achilles' tendon on his back legs.

The wolf howled in pain as he tried to bite Ryu's head off only for him to roll away and for Shiro to jump up and punch the wolf in the face only for it to growl at her.

"Shiro go for the back legs!" Ryu shouted as he guarded with his swords crossed as the wolf swung at him knocking him back into a wall.

Shiro then distracted the wolf by round housing its leg as a crack resounded through the cave as the wolf howled at his broken leg.

Not wasting a moment Ryu jumped towards the wolf only for it to swing its paw at him in the air as Ryu twisted his body in midair to dodge only to for the tip of its claw to scratch against his left cheek and take out his left eye.

"Damn it!" Ryu shouted as he landed on the wolf's back, "Take this you bastard!" As he shoved his swords where he thought its spine.

Ryu grinned as the wolf howled in pain before it crumbled to the ground losing its ability to stand.

Not wasting a second Ryu stabbed the wolf in the head and watched in wonder as a black miasma floated from the wolf's body and was sucked into the umbrella.

Looking at his status Ryu saw he had unlocked another demon ability, 'Sonido', which from what he read was a high-speed movement technique before grabbing his eye in pain.

"Damn that wolf took out my eye!"

He then walked over to Shiro and saw that any wounds she had were healing quickly.

"Looks like you killed all the monsters in the cave, here you go Shiro." Ryu said handing her the bag of cookies.

Shiro smiled happily as she munched on her cookies as Ryu skinned the wolf and burned the corpse with the corpse of all the other monsters in the cave.

After finishing the strenuous task Ryu left the cave with Shiro in thought, 'I thought I would was supposed to gain the demon's dying anger."

Ryu shrugged not caring before getting an idea, "Hey Shiro you want to play a game?"

"I would love to play a game!" Shiro said happily.

"Alright we are going to play a game of tag and your it and you have to do your best to tag me then I'll try to do the same to you." Ryu said.

"Alright Ryu!" Shiro said as she chased Ryu with a smile on her face.

Ryu smiled as well seeing this as a way to train in Sonido and have fun. 'I'll make sure we're ready for the wave.' Thought as he used Sonido just before Shiro got too close only to end face first in a tree.

_**1 Weeks Later**_

Ryu could be seen walking through the town wearing a crimson cloak with a black eye patch covering his missing eye and his umbrella attached to his back with Shiro walking right beside him eating a cookie.

'I really need to know when that wave is that wave is going to happen.' Ryu thought as he decided to talk to the man who would give him an honest answer.

Walking into the weapons shop Ryu was surprised to see Naofumi and Raphtalia, who had grown a lot since he last saw her.

"It's good to see you again Naofumi and you as well Raphtalia, you have grown quite a lot." Ryu said walking up to them.

"Ryu it is good to see you too, and thanks for the money. But what happened to you?" Naofumi asked looking at the eye patch.

"I lost it to a demon wolf and that money was a nothing as long as you get stronger and are ready for the wave to come." Ryu answered before turning to the owner of the shop.

"I came here cause I need to know where if anywhere if there is a place to learn when the next wave is." Ryu asked.

"Really? I would have thought someone told you. Well that church you can see from town square, it holds a huge hourglass inside. When the final grain of sand falls the heroes and their parties will be sent to where the wave begins." The man answered.

"Thanks for the information, hey Naofumi, you want to check out this hourglass when you're done?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, I need to find out when the wave is to start anyway." Naofumi said as he paid for his made to order armor and went with Ryu to get something to eat while they wait.

Ryu shrugged off the shady looks he got walking into the restaurant as he sat beside Shiro.

"Give me whatever he is having and give my partner a plate of cookies." Ryu said to the waiter as he paid for his meal.

"So Ryu what level are you?" Naofumi asked.

Ryu shrugged, "I don't know, but I learned that level isn't what matters, skill does. I have been killing monsters 10-20 levels higher than me and defeated them with ease because of skill not level." Ryu said shocking Naofumi.

As their food arrived Ryu chuckled as Shiro ate her cookies with vigor.

"Ryu-sama why don't you get some armor or weapons for Shiro to defend herself?" Raphtalia asked.

"I asked Shiro the same thing and she said it's easier to fight in what she has on and she is strong without a weapon. Afterall she is strong enough to kick the head off a bear and that's her not even trying." Ryu answered as he dug into his food not noticing their looks of shock.

After swallowing his food Ryu looked at Naofumi, "So are you ready for the wave?" He asked.

"I think so." Naofumi answered.

"Good, now let's go see when it is supposed to start." Ryu said standing up as he left with Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Shiro.

After Naofumi got his armor, they went to the church and were guided by a woman dressed in robes of the church.

"Come this way." The guide said as they entered a room with a huge hourglass that made both heroes stare in awe.

Their awe was stopped as their legendary weapons started to glow, Naofumi's green and Ryu's golden as a beam from both weapons hit the hourglass.

Ryu's status immediately opened as a timer could be seen counting down with 20 hours left, "So that is when the wave begins." He said.

"Is that Naofumi and Ryu I see?" Said a voice causing the two heroes to turn around and see the other heroes.

"So, you're still fighting with such flimsy equipment? And it looks like the defective hero lost an eye with how weak he is using an umbrella." Motoyasu mocked looking at Ryu and Naofumi.

"Who are they Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked.

"They are nobody Raphtalia." Ryu answered as Naofumi started to walk away and ignoring Myne antagonizing him.

"Hello, I am Kitamura Motoyasu, the spear hero." Motoyasu said holding Raphtalia's hand and tried to grab Shiro's only to find it in a vice grip by Ryu.

"Try and touch her and you will lose that hand." Ryu said letting go as Motoyasu rubbed his sore wrist.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to wield a sword, especially not for some defective hero." Motoyasu said about to touch Shiro's face only to cry in pain when it was twisted behind his back.

"Motoyasu-sama!" Myne shouted.

"I warned you, the only reason I don't break your arm right now is because you will be needed to fight in the wave, but it is arrogant assholes like you that piss me off." Ryu stated as his eyes flashed pitch black for a moment before letting him go.

Motoyasu looked away before he started harassing Raphtalia and Naofumi before they both left.

"Let's go Shiro, we still have to train and buy some more cookies since you ate all I had." Ryu said.

"Let's go Ryu-kun!" Shiro said as she started dragging Ryu away.

As Shiro dragged Ryu they entered a shop with a little old woman smiling at the two. "If it isn't my favorite customers." She said.

"Well, Shiro here ate all the cookies, so I was wondering if you had a batch for us to buy." Ryu said.

"Of course I do." The woman said as Ryu bought 1 dozen cookies for Shiro and another 2 dozen for when she finishes off her batch.

"Good doing business with you dearie." The woman said.

"And you as well." Ryu said with Shiro waving good-bye as they left.

Walking to the fields Ryu didn't have to wait as dozens of orange balloons surrounded them.

"Shiro, you can eat your cookies, I'm going to test out my abilities." Ryu said with Shiro nodding with her bag of cookies as she flipped to sit on a tree branch.

Turning his umbrella into its lance form Ryu disappeared before a dozen orange balloons burst in an instant.

"Alright I have Sonido down." Ryu said before transforming the umbrella into twin swords.

Shiro watched as Ryu trained as she munched on her cookie and swung her legs through the air.

Believing that he had done enough Ryu decided it would be best to rest up before the wave.

"Alright Shiro let's go, I think I'm ready for this wave." Ryu said as the two left to rest up for the wave.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter, when writing this one it felt more filler to introduce Shiro.**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews and if you are just going to be rude and hate and flame me you will be blocked.**_

_**Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

_**MY WRATH NEVER FADES**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Morning**_

Ryu opened his eye to see Shiro's feet in his face causing him to sigh as he got out of bed and got dressed.

Putting his cloak over his shoulders Ryu shook Shiro awake, "Wake up Shiro, the wave starts in little bit."

Shiro groggily got up before stretching causing Ryu to stare for a moment before shaking his head.

"We have less than an hour before the wave starts, so we're going to the town square where most people are gathering for when the wave begins." Ryu said as they left the room.

Walking outside Ryu wasn't surprised when he saw large amounts of people waiting for when the wave starts.

As time passed Ryu watched as the sky suddenly turned red before he and Shiro found themselves standing in a forest.

Looking to the sky Ryu saw portals appear and monsters start to fall from the sky before a few dozen skeletons landed in front of them. "Alright Shiro, let's have some fun." Ryu saw as he disappeared with his umbrella in its gun form and started mowing down the skeletons.

Shiro smiled as she knocked off skeletons' heads while Ryu mowed them down with ease.

After destroying the skeletons Ryu noticed a village near where the wave had appeared, "Shiro, we're going to check the village to see if everyone has evacuated."

The girl nodded as they ran towards the village and Ryu could hear the screams of people telling him that they didn't evacuate.

"Shiro I want you to evacuate the villagers and kill any monster that stands in your way. I going to take care of the monsters invading this village." Ryu said as the two split up.

Making his way to the center of the village, Ryu found dozens of monsters before seeing one about to strike a man down as he disappeared and reappeared behind the monster and cut off its head.

"Alright people, I need you to leave while I take care of these monsters!" Ryu shouted.

"Both the shield and umbrella hero are here to save us!" Shouted a villager as they ran away.

'Naofumi is here?' Ryu questioned before seeing the person in question running from a horde of monsters chasing him.

"Naofumi! Lead them to me!" Ryu shouted grabbing Naofumi's attention as he ran towards Ryu.

Ryu made two cuts along his forearms as blood scythes formed surprising Naofumi, "Get behind me!"

Naofumi jumped behind Ryu as he suddenly vanished as a blur moved through the horde of monsters.

Seeing Ryu behind the horde, Naofumi looked in awe as all the monsters fell to the ground dead as Ryu walked back to him with his blood scythes receding.

"Looks like you got the same idea and came to check if the village had evacuated." Ryu said with Naofumi nodding before a villager came up to them.

"Heroes! We've decided to fight alongside you after seeing how you fought bravely. This village our home and we won't abandon it." The villager said.

"Good, keep the enemy pinned until the evacuation is complete." Naofumi said with the villager nodding as a shadow loomed over them.

Ryu saw a giant monster over them before its head was suddenly launched from its shoulders.

As the monster fell Ryu saw Shiro standing behind it with a smile on her face, "I got all the people out with Raphtalia Ryu-kun." Shiro said.

"Great job. Now the rest of you leave and go see your families!" Ryu shouted as the men left.

Not a moment too soon as the men left the village a volley of flaming arrows fell from the sky.

Ryu used his Sonido to dodge the arrows while Shiro gracefully dodged the arrows or caught them if they got too close.

Looking to Naofumi, he saw that he and Raphtalia were protected with Naofumi's shield.

After the volley stopped Ryu saw a bunch of soldiers enter the village. "We burned them all at once." Said a soldier as he looked to see Naofumi.

"Well if it isn't the shield hero. Your quite tough." Said the soldier.

Ryu couldn't help but glare at the soldier, "They didn't even know if the villagers had left and would have killed them if I hadn't told them to leave."

In that moment Ryu's eye turned black as he disappeared and reappeared in front the leader of the soldiers with his umbrella on his throat as he drew blood.

He saw Raphtalia had the same idea as her sword clashed with another soldier's, "Did you know Naofumi-sama was here when you launched your attack?"

"I want to know if you knew the villagers left before your attack or did you think of them as necessary sacrifices. If I don't like the answer your blood will stain the ground, you stand on." Ryu growled out.

"Y-you think you'll get away with threating me?" The captain stuttered.

"I will if I kill you and your men and they will think you all died in battle." Ryu answering scaring the soldiers.

"Ryu, you and Raphtalia just stand down, they're not worth it." Naofumi said.

His eyes turned back to their natural color as he scoffed and let the captain go with Raphtalia doing the same.

"That's right, behave yourselves and we won't be force to make mistakes." Said the captain.

"Says the pitiful coward of a man, who was about to piss himself." Ryu said angering the captain.

"I could behave myself by watching morons like you become monster food." Naofumi said with a cruel smirk seeing a horde of monsters behind the soldiers.

"Don't falter! G-get in formation." The captain just as he about to crushed by a giant monster only for Naofumi to save him as Raphtalia killed it.

"I would have let that corrupted asshole die." Ryu said as he and Shiro stood beside Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"I would have, but it would make me no better than them." Naofumi said.

Ryu shrugged, "To each their own." He said.

"Listen! We'll buy you time to get into formation.! Let's go!" Naofumi shouted as the four started fighting the army of monsters.

"Let the shield and defective handle this! We are heading to where the three heroes are!" Shouted the captain as the soldiers started to leave.

Ryu growled seeing the soldiers leave as he cut down monster one after the other.

"Support the heroes! Phalanx formation!" Shouted the soldier that had stopped Raphtalia.

Ryu looked to the soldiers that stayed behind and smirked, "I guess they're not all corrupted." As he cut down another giant.

After they had cut down all the monsters Ryu noticed the sky was normal, meaning the wave was over.

"It looks like it's over." Ryu said with Naofumi nodding as a couple of villagers walked towards them.

"Heroes! Thank you so much for helping us. We wouldn't have made it without you." The man at the head of the group said.

"Thank your lucky stars. Not me." Naofumi said.

"Your wrong. Both of your presence is what helped us survive so we could live another day and for that we will never forget what you have done for us." Another man said as they all bowed to him.

Ryu clapped Naofumi on the back, "Good job, you even showed them you are not the man from rumors."

"Thanks." Naofumi said as Ryu left him and Raphtalia alone.

"Umbrella hero, thank you for saving this village, and also don't forget to come to the banquet at the castle where you are to be rewarded for your bravery." Said a young-looking boy in armor.

"Thanks for the info kid." Ryu said before he went to find Shiro.

It didn't take long to find her hanging upside-down from a tree branch eating a cookie. "So Shiro did you get hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head as she jumped out of the tree, "Nope."

"Good. We are going to a banquet to get our reward from the king." Ryu said.

"Do we have to?" Shiro whines.

"Yes and there will be a bunch of sweets there." Ryu said.

"Ok, I'll go." Shiro said causing him to shake his head.

A few hours later Ryu found himself in the castle staying away from the crowds while Shiro got as many sweets as she could.

He looked to a corner and saw Naofumi doing the same thing while Raphtalia was bringing him food.

"Maybe I should get another party member. One that could use magic as a distraction, that or illusions." Ryu said to himself.

'Though I would have to get a slave one because the rumors surrounding me and Naofumi is keeping everyone from joining my party. Stupid red-haired bitch.' Ryu thought.

His train of thought was ended as he heard his name being called. Ryu looked to see Motoyasu glaring at him with Myne smiling.

"What did the arrogant ass say Naofumi?" Ryu asked pissing Motoyasu off.

"I heard how Raphtalia and Shiro are your slaves." Motoyasu said.

"And what if they are? Raphtalia is my slave while Shiro is Ryu's. So what?" Naofumi questioned.

"Naofumi's right, I have never needed to use the slave crest since I think of Shiro as more of a partner. So what are you getting at?" Ryu asked.

"It is not right to enslave others!" Motoyasu declared.

"It doesn't matter slavery is legal in this country." Naofumi stated.

"Besides you heroes are probably the only ones who care about slavery being wrong. After all most slaves in this country are demi human like Raphtalia." Ryu stated.

"But we are heroes, we can't behave that way here!" Motoyasu spouted.

"That is your opinion and one that very few here will back." Naofumi said.

"Both of you fight me, and if I win you will free both Raphtalia-chan and Shiro-chan." Motoyasu declared aiming his spear at Naofumi.

"And what if we win?" Ryu questioned.

"We will leave things as they are." Motoyasu stated causing Naofumi to start leaving while Ryu laughed.

"I don't know about Naofumi, but I'll accept if you're willing to give up the reward you would get for fighting during the wave." Ryu stated.

"You can do it Motoyasu, you can beat this defective hero and free Shiro." Myne whispered to Motoyasu as he accepted the deal.

Ryu glared at the king as he forced Naofumi to fight Motoyasu or they would take Raphtalia from him.

They tried to grab Shiro only for it to end in 4 unconscious guards and Shiro standing beside Ryu before whispering something into her ear.

"Instead of two battles how about only one. Naofumi, if you let me, I will fight for the both of us." Ryu said.

Naofumi knew Ryu had a better chance at defeating Motoyasu than he did, and he had seen his skills during the wave, "Alright Ryu, you had better win."

"You got it." Ryu said as he was lead to a room filled with different weapons.

"The duel between the spear hero and defective hero will now begin! This duel will end when one of the combatants is pinned or admits defeat." Said the announcer as the door to the arena opened.

Ryu walked out and saw many people watching the fight, he smiled when he looked further up and saw Shiro sitting on the structure above the king giving him a thumbs up.

"This duel will take place in the presence of King Melromarc and the pope and in such legitimate and official." The announcer called as Ryu met face to face with Motoyasu.

"Be a man and admit defeat Ryu. How are you going to win with such a pitiful excuse for a weapon?" Motoyasu said.

"Where would be the fun in that." Ryu said as he grabbed his umbrella while Motoyasu got into a stance.

"Ready! Begin!"

Motoyasu started running towards him causing Ryu to sigh at how slow he was.

Right as his spear had about hit him Ryu disappeared and reappeared behind Motoyasu and knocked him away before appearing in front of him and kicking him 10 ft back.

"You're too slow to hit me." Ryu stated.

"Chaos Spear!" Motoyasu shouted as he started jabbing at Ryu at high speeds.

Ryu grinned as he dodged each of his strikes before, "Falling Flower Palm!" As he palmed Motoyasu's stomach as flower petals fell and Motoyasu was launched away.

Motoyasu coughed up blood as he jumped back and stood his ground before he was round housed kicked in the face launching him into a pillar.

"You go Ryu-kun! You beat that meanie!" Shiro shouted.

"You got it Shiro!" Ryu shouted back with a smile as he reappeared in front of Motoyasu and used his umbrella to knock him into the air before slamming him back to the ground creating a small crater.

"I would have thought you would be more of a challenge." Ryu stated.

"The defective hero is a cheater using his weapon's power to brutally hurt the spear hero." Said a random woman.

"What do you expect from a defective hero, no respect for the sanctity of a duel?!" Shouted a man.

Ryu grinned, "So if I defeat your precious spear hero without my weapon will you believe it was a fair fight and not argue about me cheating?" He asked.

"Of course hero, if you defeat the spear hero without your weapon, I will see this as a fair fight." The king stated with a smile.

"Then I'll prove I gave him a fighting chance by giving him this handicap." Ryu said attaching his umbrella to his back just as Motoyasu tried to stab him on his blind side.

Ryu spun on his heel as he felt the spear centimeters from his face as he swept Motoyasu's feet from under him and jumped back to allow him get up so he could beat him down again.

Making two cuts along his forearms, he made his blood scythes shocking Motoyasu before Ryu disappeared and multiple cuts appeared on Motoyasu's body.

Ryu reappeared behind him kicked him knocking him off his feet as he stood over him. "It looks like I win." He said before sensing an attack causing him to jump to the side as it hit Motoyasu leaving him even more damaged.

Ryu smiled at the look of horror on Myne's face.

"Now admit defeat Motoyasu. I beat you without you touching me once, now say it." Ryu said with his blood scythe underneath his chin.

Motoyasu could only lower his head, "I admit defeat." He said.

It was like music to Ryu's ears ignoring the booing he was getting from the people in the stands.

"Though you have one won fairly, I am still the king and have decided to remove that wretched slave seal on your party members." The king stated smiling.

"It looks like that a king can't keep his part of the deal, but it doesn't matter cause they left." Ryu stated causing the king and Myne to look at the guards holding Raphtalia were unconscious and she and Naofumi were nowhere in sight.

"To think royalty would interfere with a duel, I mean where is your honor. Also don't you find it weird that when I had Motoyasu on the ropes suddenly jumped to the side for no reason and Motoyasu got hit by wind magic that was intended for me?" Ryu questioned.

Ren and Itsuki couldn't help but agree with his statement, "But it doesn't matter now, I won, and I hope you are honorable Motoyasu by keeping your side of the deal." Ryu said.

Shiro dropped down with a smile and hugged Ryu, "You did it, you beat the meanie!" Shiro said delighted.

"With that good night to you all." Ryu said taking a bow as he wrapped a hand around Shiro's waist and disappeared just as soldiers converged onto them.

Ryu gasped as they reappeared in their room at the inn, "I got to train to use Sonido long distances."

He then looked at Shiro with a grin, "So how did it go?" Ryu asked.

Shiro pulled out a small bag that jingled that signified that there were coins inside, "Everyone was watching the fight, so no one was guarding the treasury." She said handing Ryu the bag.'

"I saw this shining in the treasury and grabbed it." Shiro said handing Ryu a crystal ball.

"Great job, and the king has so much money he won't know he is missing some pocket change." Ryu said as he counted 100 gold coins.

"I saved a village, taught that arrogant Motoyasu humility and stole from the king. I'd say that today was a great day." Ryu said as he handed Shiro all the cookies he had left on him before going to sleep.

_**Morning**_

As Ryu woke up, he found Shiro laying on his chest with cookie crumbs all over her face causing Ryu to chuckle waking her up.

Shiro blinked groggily as she unknowingly straddled Ryu and stretched bringing a red hue to Ryu's cheeks before it faded.

"So what are we doing today?" Shiro asked.

"Well I'm going to get my reward from the king and Motoyasu. After that I need to see if I can't get a slave that can do magic, and lastly we are going to leave this kingdom and go explore the other countries and kingdoms." Ryu answered.

He then handed her bag of 100 silver coins, "I want you to go to the cookie shop and get as much as you can get with that for our journey. I will get our money from the king and then go to the tailor's shop since the slave will probably need new clothes." Ryu said as Shiro cheered hugging Ryu before bolting out the door.

Ryu shook his head with a smile as he got dressed and left the inn ignoring all the whispers that about his battle with Motoyasu and the glaring they were doing.

Walking into the castle and into the throne room Ryu saw the other heroes there and saw Motoyasu avoiding his gaze while the soldiers had tightened their grip on their weapons.

"As a reward for your efforts during the wave and for fulfilling my request, Motoyasu-dono will receive 4,000 silvers. Itsuki-dono and Ren-dono will receive 3,800, and lastly as agreed upon, I have set aside 500 silvers for the shield and defective." The king said as they were handed their money.

As Motoyasu grabbed his reward it was suddenly gone and in Ryu's hands, who tossed it in the air and caught it with a smile. "Nice doing business with you Motoyasu and if you ever want to fight me again just ask and I'll be happy to curb stomp you just like last night. You want to know something else I wasn't even going all out." Ryu stated with a grin.

"That money belongs to Motoyasu-sama!" Myne cried out.

"It was, but your boyfriend lost it all in the battle last night. But don't worry I would think daddy would love to reimburse him." Ryu said with a grin as he snatched the 500 sliver that came for fighting in the wave.

"I would think 4000 thousand silver would be enough defective hero. Also you will be handing that back for ignoring my order to free your slave." The king stated with a smile.

"My motto is 'enough is never enough' and think of this as the fee for trying to break the deal by trying to take the seal off Shiro." Ryu said giving the bird infuriating the king.

Just as Naofumi was about to grab his money the king gave a bullshit reason as to why he couldn't have it only for Ren and Itsuki to defend him.

"Now that you two have your money leave here already." The king stated.

Ryu didn't have to be told twice as he disappeared from the throne room, but not before telling Naofumi that if he needed to see him before he leaves, he would be with the slave trader.

Reappearing in front of the giant tent Ryu walked inside, "Well if it isn't the umbrella hero. The one who defeated the spear hero, what can I do for you today? Are you in need of another slave?" The creepy man asked.

"Yes I am actually in need of another slave. I need one capable of being able to use magic and an experienced one at least and if not then I will find someone who can teach them." Ryu said.

"I have a magic user though she is an odd one." The man said as Ryu followed him further into the tent.

"I will tell you that it took a dozen men to catch this one. Though I must warn you that your reputation will further sink if you buy her." The man said as they stopped at a cage.

The person in cage looked like a regular human, a girl with long white hair and blue eyes that held a blank expression. She wore tattered rags that did nothing to hide how endowed she was and the seal on her stomach.

"This is Mirajane, the strangest of my collection." The man stated.

"I thought it was illegal to have a human slave." Ryu stated.

"That is the thing, she isn't fully human. It took some time and I found out that she is half demon and half human." The man stated.

"What did she do to that could cause her to lower my reputation?" Ryu asked.

"Well Mirajane here attempted to assassinate the king and the princess." The man said.

"I can't blame her, if given the chance I would probably try and kill those two. Mira here probably has a logical reason why she tried to kill them." Ryu stated causing the girl to look up at him with shock that someone would stand up for her.

"Alright, how much will she cost me?" Ryu asked bringing a smile to the creepy man's face.

"Taking into account her combat ability and high level. Though there is also the fact she will have the king's soldiers chase you since she did try to murder royalty. It will cost you 1000 silver." Said the man.

Ryu shrugged, "Alright" as he pulled out the correct amount and gave it to the man, whose smile widened.

"Now what is that seal on her stomach?" Ryu questioned.

"This girl here has the ability to absorb demons and become one. That seal is what is keeping her from transforming." The man answered.

"Now let's get that slave seal on her and your free to go." The man said.

Already knowing what to do Ryu cut his finger and dropped some blood into a bowl before having it stirred.

"Though is a pleasure doing business with you." The man stated as he drew the seal on her.

"Don't forget to take off the seal on her stomach." Ryu stated

"Of course." The man grinned as he removed Mira's seal on her stomach.

Looking at his status Ryu saw that he hadn't learned a spell, but he did receive a high resistance to dark magic.

"Now is it alright if I call you Mira?" Ryu asked.

"My opinion shouldn't matter since I'm your slave, so you can call me whatever you want." Mira stated before seeing Naofumi enter.

"Hey Ryu, thanks for making sure they couldn't take Raphtalia away." Naofumi said grateful.

"It was no problem and I had fun beating Motoyasu up." Ryu chuckled.

"Yeah, that was great to see, but also I was told that the woman from the magic shop wants to see you." Naofumi stated before looking at a set of eggs that were sitting on a table.

"This is probably the last time you'll see of me for a while so good luck on your journey." Ryu stated as he left with Mirajane.

"Who was that guy?" Mira asked.

"That was the shield hero Naofumi." Ryu stated with Mira looking at him with wide eyes as they walked to the tailor.

"How do you know the shield hero?" Mira asked.

"Well I'm one of the only people that has supported him after the king accused both of us raping that bitch princess." Ryu stated with gritted teeth at the end.

"Who are you?" Ryu looked at her with a smile as they stood in front of the tailor's shop.

"I'm the defective hero, now here is 50 silver to buy whatever clothes you want. After your done meet me at the magic shop and we can start our journey." Ryu stated not noticing her eyes widen.

"You trust me to not to run and what about the soldiers, if they see me then we'll have tons of them after us." Mira stated causing Ryu to smile.

"I don't really see you as a slave, but a party member and that means I have to be willing to put my trust you, so this is a start. That and the seal was made so you really can't run away." Ryu stated.

Mira couldn't help but look at him with shock as she looked in his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Why would you trust a demon?" Mira asked.

"I have nothing against demons, they have done nothing to gain my ire. Afterall my other party member is a demon. Now we can talk after you have some clothes." Ryu said with a smile as he walked to towards the magic shop leaving a shocked Mira.

"Ryu-kun!" Shouted Shiro carrying a huge bag of sweets causing Ryu to sweat-drop.

"How did you get that many sweets?" Ryu asked.

"The lady thanked me for helping keep her home village safe and gave me these as a reward!" Shiro answered excitingly.

"That should last you a little while, now let's go, the woman at the magic shop asked for us." Ryu said as he made it to the magic shop.

"You wait here, and I'll see what she wants." Ryu said as Shiro nodded and started eating a cookie from the huge bag.

"So I heard that you wanted to see me." Ryu stated looking at the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you and the shield hero for helping my grandkid. I wanted to give you a crystal ball, but the royal court ordered a bunch for the heroes. So the least I can do is give you this grimoire." The lady said handing Ryu a book.

"I have a crystal ball, but what do they do?" Ryu said pulling out the crystal ball Shiro had stolen from the king's treasury.

"With a crystal ball you can learn one of the magics sealed in it from ancient times." The lady answered.

"So how do I do it?" Ryu asked a little excited.

"All you have to do is put your hand on it and focus and it should show you what spell you got." The lady said as Ryu did just that.

As he laid his hand on it and closed his eyes the crystal glowed bright before engulfing him.

Opening his eyes Ryu saw his status open and read the new spell, 'You have learned full counter, a spell that reflects all magic attacks back two fold.'

"Before you leave let me tell you you're magic affinity." The woman stated.

"Sure what do I have to do?" Ryu asked.

"Just give me your hand and I can tell you what your affinity is." The woman answered as Ryu gave her his hand.

"It looks like you have a very strong affinity to lightning." The woman stated.

Ryu grinned, "Thanks for the book and I'll see you again someday." He stated with a smile as he left.

Leaving the shop Ryu saw that Mira was there waiting for him with Shiro, who paid her no mind as she ate her cookie.

Looking at her, Ryu saw she was wearing a black ankle length dress with a grey sash around her waist and a short ponytail sticking upwards. "Nice outfit Mirajane but are you sure you want to wear that into a fight?" He asked seeing how the dress didn't look like it would last long in a fight

"Don't worry, this won't hinder me in a fight." Mira answered.

"Alright, it is your choice anyway. I would like to introduce you to my other party member Shiro. Shiro this is Mirajane and she is going to joining us on our journey." Ryu stated.

"Hi Mirajane! Here's a cookie." Shiro said handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, and it is nice to meet you." Mira stated taking a bite into the cookie.

"You can call me Mira." Mira said looking at Ryu.

"Alright Mira, now that that's settled let's get moving." Ryu stated with a smile as they started moving to new adventures.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

_**There will probably two other members to Ryu's party, but who right now is in the wind.**_

_**To those who are wondering about moment between Naofumi and Raphtalia. With Ryu understanding and helping Naofumi from the start he didn't break as much as he would have if he had in the anime because he had no one there for him.**_

_**PM me if you have questions about the story.**_

_**MY WRATH WON'T BE STOPPED**_


End file.
